Quest for the Diamonds: Goodbye to the Trollz World
by Ellis97
Summary: The void in the Trollz World is getting bigger by the second, which means it might be the end of their planet. Gadget and his friends have to find the second diamond before the planet is destroyed. However, something might be preventing them from getting that gem and it doesn't look pretty.
1. Another Minion

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, we are finally back to seeing Inspector Gadget and his friends after so long. This is one story that's a real doozy and a real keeper. Really helps bring home the bacon.**

 **Now for the theme song we missed for so long. In case you forgot, this is sung to the tune of the end credits music from "Inspector Gadget's Last Case."**

 **THEME SONG**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the daaaayyyy!**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, chances are he'll save the day.**

 **GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Deep in the halls of Zorbad's castle, he and his minions were consorting on the most recent events.

"So I just got a message from Clark and Thud, sir." said Zorbad. "It would seem that they have been foiled by that Inspector Gizmo character and his comrades."

"I believe his name is, 'Gadget' my lord." said Carlotta. "And I also have word that they've been getting a hand from some strange creatures on that planet called, 'Trollz' with a 'Z' ."

"Hmmm...this mortal seems to be more powerful than I thought..." said Zorbad.

"It also says that Clark and Thud have also teamed up with a native of that planet, Simon." Carlotta continued. "Apparently he has nearly conquered the planet in the past. I believe he may be a valuable pawn to our scheme."

"OUR scheme?!" Zorbad growled.

"I mean, YOUR scheme. Just yours." Carlotta said fearfully.

"That's better..." said Zorbad. "Unfortunately, as much as I have my faith in Clark and Thud, I think they may need a little more assistance. Time to bring out our best minion yet. Bring out...Maldor!"

"Yes sir." Carlotta nodded. "MAL-"

Just then, a floating humanoid man with pointy ears and a suit came up to the gang.

"Already got your message, my lord." said Maldor. "Those two are small potatoes compared to me. You planned to end that world, and I am going to make sure you accomplish that goal!"

"That's what I like to hear." said Zorbad. "You must stop them from retrieving that diamond! I will give you Thud and Clark's coordinates."

"Sure thing, my lord. I'll have those two lunkheads tamed in no time!" Maldor snapped his fingers and vanished without a trace.

"Even if those fools do find the diamond, this God forsaken world will still be destroyed!" Zorbad growled.

Carlotta nervously nodded. "Yes...it will...um...Zorbad...my lord...you sure you wanna do this? I mean, it really doesn't have to be this way."

"Carlotta, I know what I'm doing!" Zorbad sternly said. "I can never forgive what people did to me. I can never forgive what the world did to me! I am going to end this acursed world once and for all! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yes dear..." Carlotta sighed, then muttered to herself quietly. "...I wish there was something I could do..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This was a pretty short prologue so to speak, but we finally got to a new story after a long time. Now, all we need to do is wait for the next chapter and see what the great Inspector Gadget is up to. Stay tuned!**


	2. Race Against Time

Back on the Trollz Planet, Inspector Gadget and his allies both human and troll were continuing their quest for the magic diamonds. They went back to Obsidian's shop to tell her of the news. She was making some sort of concotion in her cauldron, when all of a sudden, someone barged.

"Obsidian!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"YAH!" Obsidian exclaimed, causing her to throw a vial into the cauldron, which inevitably triggered an explosion that turned her black with soot.

"Wowsers! That sure is one big mess, Obsidian." said Gadget. "Somebody oughta clean that up."

"So they should..." Obsidian said as she picked herself off the ground and shook the soot off her face. "So, any luck finding the diamond?"

"You bet we did!" Gadget said before letting anyone reply. "Now all we need is the second one and we'll be on our way back to Earth! Now do tell us where the next one is."

"And make it fast, I need to get away from this dress-up doll-like planet as soon as possible." Nozzaire deadpanned.

"Be patient, I need to look at the book..." Obsidian said as she searched the Troll history book.

"Sure, never mind that we're about to die." Onyx rolled her eyes.

"There it is!" Obsidian pointed to a drawing of a diamond. "It's right over there on the Island of Trollhiti."

"Trollhiti? That's where Spinelli and Zirconia live!" Amethyst pointed out. "Maybe they can help us find out where the diamond is!"

"Or better yet, maybe your friends can help us find out where the diamond is." said Gadget.

"Gee, that's original." Ivan deadpanned.

"But last time we went there, it took us hours to fly and there's not enough time to book tickets!" said Sapphire.

"Not to mention, I'm not strong enough to fly all eleven of us there." Gadget added. "So how are we supposed to get there?"

"Plus, the portal has significantly increased." Mantis added. "By the time we get there, it will be too late."

"Hold onto your horses." said Obsidian. "I happen to have a teleportation spell that can get you there in the nick of time."

"Why didn't you just send us there last time we went?" Onyx raised an eyebrow.

Obsidian snapped. "TELEPORTATION IS A VERY COMPLEX...I don't have time for this. Just let me get my things..."

Obsidian went off to get the spell ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon, Clark, and Thud had arrived in Trollhiti, courtesy of one of Simon's magic bubbles.

"Here we are!" said the little gremlin. "The Island of Trollhiti!"

"An island?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, I could really use a vacation if the world wasn't in danger." said Thud.

Simon slapped his forehead. "No you idiots! Like I said before, this is the home of two ancients and they obviously know where the next diamond might be. We're going to capture them and grab that diamond for ourselves, then escape before the void destroys the planet!"

"I know that you half-pint, I mean, these ancients could probably counteract us." Clark pointed out. "You only have a small amount of magic left in you, and those ancients have probably fully charged their powers by now! Besides, you told us that they moved to another shack! How do you think we're gonna find them?"

Simon opened up his mouth, but was at a loss for words. "Well...well...I...I...I...YOUR FACE IS STUPID!"

"Wow, you really are obsessed with destroying those girls, aren't you?" Clark remarked.

"I believe I may be of some assistance..." said a strange voice.

"Who said that?" Thud looked around. "Are you a ghost? Stay away from me, I have wife and several kids! Well not really, but if I did, I'd ask you to spare me!"

Just then, Maldor appeared right in front of them.

"AAAHHH!" Thud jumped into Clark's arms, which caused him to tumble to the ground.

Maldor laughed. "Look at you two, more scared than a baby on a rollercoaster."

Clark crawled out from underneath Thud. "Maldor. I should have figured that Lord Zorbad would send you."

"You guessed right, general!" Maldor snapped his fingers. "It looks like you're a genius."

"Who do you think you are?" Simon demanded.

Maldor tickled under Simon's chin. "Oh dear Simon, you must know that I am one of Lord Zorbad's best baddies. I am Maldor, Lord of Chaos and Dimensional Rifts! I've been sent here by orders of the chief to assist you."

"Forget it about it, Maldor. We don't need help from some floating goblin-pixie-thing!" said Clark.

"Au contraries, I believe I may be more help than you think, my dear general." Maldor retorted. "As you can see, the void is getting bigger and that Inspector Gadget is on his way to stop us as we speak."

"Of course they are, that's why we are trying to find some ancient trolls who live here and might possibly know the location of the next diamond." Clark nodded. "Unfortunately, a certain half-pint gremlin cannot comprehend where to track down these old dinosaurs."

"And Simon can't find the elderly trolls either." Thud added.

"It just so happens that I happen to know where the diamond and the two ancients are." said Maldor. "I can help you complete your mission and defeat that mechanical miscreant."

"How could you possible do that?" Simon folded his arms.

A sinister grin appeared on Maldor's face. "I'm glad you asked that..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Maldor has a pretty dark plot inside for our favorite bionic inspector. Can they get to the diamond in time before everything vanishes into nothingness? Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!**


	3. The Troll Island Challenges

When Team Gadget got transported to Trollhiti, they saw that it had a tropical flair and vibe to it. However, that would be the case if the sky wasn't all gray and cloudy or had an extremely large void closing in on it. A real fright if I ever knew one.

"Wowsers! Look at this place, it would be a perfect vacation spot." said Gadget.

"It would be if there wasn't a large void about to suck everything up." Mantis remarked.

"So how are we gonna find your friends?" Ivan asked the Trollz.

"Well last time we saw them, they were in a shack in the jungle, maybe they are there." said Sapphire.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Ruby.

The gang all walked into the jungle with Gadget using his Gadget-Machete and Mantis and Kantrop using their spears to fight off leaves, branches or vines that could have possibly been in their way.

"Wowsers, this is just like that time I tried rescue Professor Von Slickstein in that jungle, only without the evil robot duplicates of me." Gadget remarked.

"You know, when you live in a jungle tribe your whole life, you know your way around the wild and have excellent survival skills." Mantis remarked.

Nozzaire then got smacked with a tree branch that Gadget pulled out of the way.

"Gadget! Watch where you pull that thing!" Nozzaire shouted.

"Sorry colonel, just trying to know my way around here." said Gadget. "Speaking of which, we've been walking for a while, how much longer till we find your friends, girls?"

"How should we know? It's been over several months since we last came here." Ruby retorted. "It could take a really long time."

"There it is!" Topaz pointed to the house in front of them.

"Boy, talk about plot convenience." Ivan remarked.

The twelve of them ran over to the shack. Before anyone could knock at the door, two elderly trolls arrived at the front of them.

"Girls! Oh thank goodness you're here!" said the elderly man.

"Spinelli! Zirconia! Oh thank goodness we found you!" said Ruby. ""You won't believe it! The-"

"World is ending." Spinelli interrupted the red troll.

Topaz continued. "And-"

"You need to get an ancient diamond hidden on this island." Spinelli interrupted again. "Luckily, we happen to know where the diamond happens to be."

"Good!" Gadget exclaimed. "Now where is it?"

"We know where it is, but we cannot just give it you." said Zirconia. "You must prove you are worthy by completing, 'The Troll Island Challenges.'"

"The what?" said our heroes.

"The Trollz Island Challenges." Zirconia clarified. "A series of complex trials to prove your worth and for each one you fail, you must complete two more to make up for it."

Before anyone could, Gadget spoke first. "You got it, old timers! There is nothing that Inspector Gadget cannot face!"

"Good!" said Spinelli. "We'll be back in just a couple of minutes with our things."

Nozzaire turned to the inspector, "Gadget, I know this may seem a bit harsh, but...ARE YOU CRAZY?! You didn't even consult us!"

"That may be, but I know what I am doing, colonel." said Gadget. "After all, I've learned from loudmouthed chiefs, strange monks, and phony prophets. How are these guys any different?"

"Gadget has a point." said Amethyst. "After all, the ancients have done some weird things to us before, but things always turned out well."

"I see the logic in that." Sapphire added.

"As big a jerk as he is, Nozzaire has a point." said Ivan. "I mean, we don't know if this such a good idea, Gadget. Maybe instead of just following whatever these guys say, maybe we should-"

Before Ivan could finish what he was saying, the ancients then arrived.

"Are you ready for the challenges young ones?" asked Spinelli.

"We sure are!" Gadget said before anyone else could again. "Bring it on, trolls!"

"Excellent! Let the Troll Island Challenges commence!" Spinelli proclaimed.

 **CHALLENGE NUMBER ONE: FIND THE GREATEST LEAF IN THE JUNGLE!**

"Now you'd better go and find that leaf." said Zirconia.

"Is it this one?" Kantrop asked as he picked up a random leaf.

"Nope!" Zirconia shook her head.

"How about this one?" Ivan picked up another leaf.

"Nope!" Zirconia shook her head again. "And you have used up all of your tries. Challenge failed! Onto the next one!"

"But that's not fair! How can there be a greatest leaf?" Onyx questioned.

"Do not question our wisdom or greatness!" Spinelli snapped, much to the girls' shock.

 **CHALLENGE NUMBER TWO: JUNGLE TRIVIA!**

Spinelli read a card. "Question Number One: How many trees are there in the jungle?"

Everybody stuttered at the absurdity of the question.

"Wait!" Sapphire raised her hand. "How many tries do we get for this?"

"Just one and you've used it." Spinelli said bluntly. "Sorry, you fail!"

The gang was starting to get pretty impatient with these guys.

"I'm starting to get pretty impatient with these guys." Ivan remarked.

"What are these challenges even for?" Nozzaire asked the elderly trolls.

"Do not question the ancients!" Spinelli snapped.

"But the world is about to end! We need that diamond right now!" Nozzaire shouted.

"I said DO NOT QUESTION!" Spinelli barked. "Now come on, onto the next challenge."

 **CHALLENGE NUMBER THREE: DO THE LIGHT HOUSEWORK!**

Our heroes were stuck doing chores around Spinelli and Zirconia's shack. Nozzaire, Mantis, Kantrop, and Onyx were washing their car, Jorge, Gadget, Topaz, and Sapphire were painting the fence, and Ruby, Onyx, and Ivan were unclogging their toilet.

"Ewww..." Ruby whined as she plunged the toilet. "I'll have to soak myself in rose water for a week..."

"I fail to see how this is going to prove us worthy of getting that diamond." Nozzaire remarked as he washed another window on the car.

"Yeah, this seems kinda pointless and not like those metaphorical tasks in hero's journey movies." Topaz said.

"And besides, those ancients aren't really acting very...ancient-y." added Sapphire. "Last we saw them, they weren't so...gruff."

"STOP GOOFING OFF!" barked Spinelli to our heroes. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

"See what I mean?" Sapphire remarked. "They're not themselves."

After the chores were done, the ancients came back to check on the wall. Spinelli and Zirconia carefully observed the fence and inspected for any sight of a drip or a bubble.

"Hmmm...not bad, but not good." said Zirconia.

"WHAT?!" the gang's jaws dropped.

"But we did all the work!" said Amethyst. "The fence is painted!"

"That may be, but this fence has three drips of paint on it!" Spinelli clarified. "That is a big no-no and more importantly...THAT'S AN ODD NUMBER! Putting paint drips on our fence is one thing, but leaving them in odd numbers is another! CHALLENGE FAILED!"

Mantis growled. "NOW LISTEN YOU..."

"Hold that thought, Private Mantis." Gadget stopped Mantis from snapping. "You are right, ancients. We shouldn't have messed up. We will do better on the next challenge."

"You had better if you want to save the world!" Zirconia said firmly.

"Oh we will." Gadget said pridefully. "After all, I know I still have the faith and trust in my comrades."

"Good." Spinelli nodded. "Now for the next challenge-"

"Wait a minute!" Sapphire cut off the old lady. "Before you give us the next challenge, may I ask you a little question?"

"What is it?" asked Zirconia.

"What was it that helped us re-banish Simon to the Netherworld? What was it called again?" the blue-haired troll asked.

Spinelli pondered for a moment. "It was...uh...the Power of the Five!"

"Aha!" Sapphire called the old man's bluff. "It was 'Magic' of the Five! The real Spinelli and Zirconia would know that and that proves that you two are NOT ZIRCONIA AND SPINELLI!"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"How dare you insolent child?!" Spinelli roared. "That does it! You are finished!"

"No! It is you who are about to be finished!" Sapphire boldly put her feet firmly on the ground, ready to battle the two phony ancients.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What a plot twist! Spinelli and Zirconia are not what they appear to be after all! Who could they really be? And where are the real Spinelli and Zirconia? Stay tuned and find out!**


	4. End of the Trollz World

Sapphire and the phony ancients began battling with their respective magic powers. The blue-haired troll reached into her pocket and pulled out her magic spell beads.

"With this power of my beads, make us see the true identity of these thieves!" Sapphire chanted as the beads charged in her hands.

She tossed the beads right at the phony ancients, when they deflected it with their own magic spells. The magic beam then hit Sapphire back.

"Sapphire!" the girls gasped.

"Come on, we gotta help her!" said Amethyst.

"Right, Am!" Ruby exclaimed. "Troll Girlz unite!"

The girls all joined hands and were ready to fight against the ancients. "With the Magic of the Five, we cast this spell. Reveal your true forms to which it shall tell!"

They formed a ball of magic energy and blasted it right at the phony ancients. It hit the two menaces and knocked them down, which caused their forms to flash only to reveal two other familiar faces.

The girls gasped.

"It's not them!" Onyx exclaimed.

"It's those guys we saw when we got the last diamond!" Gadget exclaimed.

"That's right!" said the phony ancients. "It is us..."

Just then, Maldor appeared out of nowhere and snapped his fingers, magically returning the phony ancients back to their original forms.

"General Clark and Thug!" said the first ancient.

"Of course, I knew it!" Gadget boasted.

"No, no you didn't." Ivan deadpanned.

"No I did not." Gadget replied.

"And who the heck are you?" Mantis pointed to Maldor.

"I am Maldor, Lord of Chaos and Master Zorbad's number one henchman, and I have outsmarted you fools!" Maldor boasted.

"Then, where are the real Spinelli and Zirconia?" Ruby demanded.

"And where is the diamond?!" Kantrop added as he drew his spear.

"They're right over there in the volcano, about to sacrificed." said Maldor. "As for the diamond, that is something we will never tell. Either way, you'll have to choose between those old bats and the diamond, cause this world is about to be destroyed in a exactly two minutes."

"Why is Zorbad doing this?! Can't he just leave the world alone?" Mantis demanded.

"He knows humanity is meaningless, so he is going to finish it off, once and for all!" Maldor explained. "And since this one is about to end in just one minute, you might as well give it up. So long fools! Mwah ha ha ha ha!"

The three villains laughed manically as Maldor used his magic imp powers to teleport them back to Zorbad's castle.

"WOWSERS! We've gotta do something!" Gadget exclaimed.

"Well I have a plan..." said Amethyst. "Maybe we should..."

"Don't worry," said Gadget. "I'll rescue the ancients and retrieve the diamond before you can say-"

Just then, the ground started shaking like an earthquake as the void grew to the size of the daytime sky.

"Oh no! The void has grown to critical mass!" Mantis exclaimed. "We've gotta get outta here!"

"But Spinelli and Zirconia are in the volcano! We have to save them!" said Amethyst.

"Don't worry! I'll get them!" said Gadget. "Go go gadget, copter!"

Gadget's copter came out of his hat and he flew right towards the volcano, but noticed that the ground was still shaking.

"I'll never get to the volcano at this rate! I need to go faster!" He said. "Go, go, gadget, rocket shoes!"

Rockets then popped out of Gadget's shoes and he rocketed right towards the volcano, where the real Spinelli and Zirconia were hanging from a rope and about to be thrown into a boiling lake of lava.

"Hang on you old coots!" Gadget called out. "Go go gadget arms!"

Gadget extended his arm and grabbed the trolls before they could fall into the lava. He then flew back to the others.

"Spinelli! Zirconia!" Ruby exclaimed as the girls ran up to hug their friends.

"We were so worried about you." Onyx added.

"Um, I hate to break up this touching reunion, but I think we've got some more important matters to touch upon!" Ivan said as he pointed to the sky.

Everybody looked up and saw that the void hadn't just filled up the sky, it WAS the sky. The ground started to shake even more tremendously and huge white flashes started to blind them.

"Quick! You've gotta get out of here!" Spinelli turned to Team Gadget.

"Here! Take the diamond!" Zirconia threw the gem to them, which was caught by Jorge. "You have to leave right now!"

"Come on, we can't leave you here!" said Gadget.

"Tell that to the large, purple vortex that just clouded up the sky!" Nozzaire shouted.

"W-wowsers!" Gadget stuttered.

"Let's get outta here!" Ivan said as he took out the G-Portal and set the coordinates back to WOMP Headquarters.

The flashes got even brighter and the earthquakes got even more severe, if that is even possible. The gang all held onto each other as the entire Trollz planet started to erase from existence, along with it's native inhabitants, as the sound of the world ending was the only sound. The world fell apart at the seams, all thanks to the merciless and deadly void.

One-by-one, the BFFL and the ancients started to vanish from existence as they held onto each other.

"Jorge! Hurry up!" Ivan shouted.

"Inspector! You've gotta do it!" Amethyst said as she started to vanish into thin nothingness. "You've got...to save us all..."

Jorge pressed the button on the G-Portal and Team Gadget were transported back to their world. Sadly, only one thing ran through their minds.

A whole world was gone and all of it's people were gone. For the first time, they made a critical failure and there was the ultimate price to pay for it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Not much to say from here, but just stayed tuned.**


	5. A Heroic BSOD

Team Gadget arrived back in the WOMP Headquarters with the second diamond, but they had to face a certain consequence for their actions.

"Well, we got the first two diamonds and we only have one more to go, I guess this isn't so bad..." Gadget chuckled nervously at his comrades.

"Not so bad?" Nozzaire snapped "What do you mean, 'Not so bad?' We have the diamonds, but the universe is still in danger and we just destroyed an entire civilization! And we wouldn't be in this mess, if you didn't get us into it!"

"Why are you blaming me for this?" asked Gadget.

"Because you did this!" Nozzaire growled. "You broke the casket! You released that megalomaniac into the world and now the universe is going to be destroyed! Maybe if your gadgets weren't so useless or if you would just listen to someone other than yourself for once, maybe this wouldn't be happening!"

Gadget was left speechless by what the colonel had said. Before he could actually say or do anything, Nozzaire walked away.

"As much of a jerk as he is, Gadget, he's right." said Ivan. "Maybe if you just acted like a team player back on the island and listened to what we had to say, maybe you'd be a real inspector."

"So long, partner!" Jorge said as he and the others walked away.

Gadget looked at his former teammates with a shocked and hurt expression on his face. He may have had the diamonds, but he lost the respect of his fellow officers and now the world was doomed. He sadly walked back to the secret entrance and back home. He didn't know what to do.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That was an awfully short epilogue, but it had to be done. Don't worry, things will get better soon. But HOW will they get better? You'll just have to be patient and find out in the next installment.**


End file.
